Massimo Volpe
|-|Volpe= |-|Manic Depression= Summary Massimo Volpe is a character featured in the light novel Purple Haze Feedback. The brother of Tonio Trussardi, he lived an uninspired and apathetic life simply because he doesn't care for anything. That is, until he joins El Passione as the heart of the narcotics team. Despite being responsible for El Passione's drug business and as such partially responsible for Diavolo's rise, he remains apathetic to most situations and is somewhat bitter to everyone outside of his team. He holds a particular soft spot for Angelica Attanasio, whom he constantly watches over. Having been deemed a threat by Giorno Giovanna, he's hunted down by Fugo. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | 9-C | 8-C Name: Massimo Volpe Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Purple Haze Feedback) Age: 25 Classification: Human, Stand User, Gangster Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible) and Summoning (Of his Stand) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Much like its user), Selective Intangibility, Non-Corporeality, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction, Biological Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Healing, Body Control, capable of Statistics Amplification and minor Power Bestowal of others, can turn salt into a potent narcotic. Limited Resistance to Disease Manipulation (through inhibiting diseases) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Afterimage Creation, Extrasensory Perception and Non-Physical Interaction Attack Potency: Athlete level | Street level (Capable of piercing flesh, possibly killed a room full of men), most of its abilities focus on manipulating the opponent's body. | Building level+ (Easily crippled Voodoo Child with less than 20% of his strength, comparable to vampires). Speed: At least Peak Human | At least Superhuman | At least Hypersonic+ (Smashed a speeding car just before it hit him at speeds the human eye can't pick up, soundly beat Voodoo Child and blocked every one of its blows with minimal effort, comparable to vampires who are faster than Will Anthonio Zeppeli). Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Unknown | At least Class 5 (Casually bounced a one ton car into the air), possibly Class 50 Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Unknown | Building Class+ (Casually hit a speeding car so hard it turned into a crumpled mess, snapped Voodoo Child's bones with minimal effort). Durability: Athlete level | Unknown | Building level to Building level+ (His skin was strengthened to such an extent Voodoo Child's blows did nothing, comparable to other vampires). Stamina: Average Human level. | High. Range: Human melee range, a few meters with his Stand. Standard Equipment: Manic Depression. Intelligence: Above average, went to college, utilizes his Stand effectively. Weaknesses: His vampiric status doesn't last a considerable length of time and he lack may the regeneration factor. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Manic Depression:' A Stand that resembles a mummified infant in appearance and stature, covered in bony protrusions that it can extend in a manner close to that of the Stone Mask. Can induce horrid effects on its victims by effecting the body and its biological functions. **'Drug Creation:' Used primarily to turn salt water or rock salt into an extremely potent drug for his illegal narcotic business (the drugs show a powerful reaction in the brain, more so than any other illegal drug on the market), the effect lasts for about 2 weeks after leaving Manic Depression's range before turning back into normal salt. **'Extreme Life Force Acceleration:' If someone is pierced directly by the Stand a multitude of effects can happen and range from the opponent's blood pressure skyrocketing to the point that if rendered immobile, all their blood will burst from within and their bones reduced to dust, their heart may outright burst and organs may melt, they may just explode, the effects are many and thus is an unpredictable Stand to combat. **'Healing and Disease Inhibition:' Manic Depression has also showcased the ability to restore proper body functions, heal wounds (as well as control people's body against their will), and inhibit pain and diseases, the latter to such an extent he managed he managed to keep someone alive despite them being reduced to a puddle of gore. **'Human Transcendence:' Volpe can use Manic Depression, not unlike the Stone Mask, to temporarily break past human limitations and receive vampiric strength, durability and speed although he may or may not have the regeneration factor. Keys: Massimo Volpe | Manic Depression | Enhanced Note: His statistics after using Manic Depression on himself are that of a vampire and thus he scales to Dio Brando from Part 1 and Straizo. Gallery File:JoJo_MD_Stat.png|Manic Depression Others Notable Victories: Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Dio's Profile (Part 1 Dio and Enhanced Massimo was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Blood Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners